


In the Still of the Night, I Fell For You

by lilium_elendir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Fluff, Gladnis Weekend 2020, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/pseuds/lilium_elendir
Summary: Young Ignis arranges a camp out at the Citadel to cheer up his liege, but things don't work out the way he had planned. Finding himself cold in the night, Gladio comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29
Collections: Gladnis Weekend 2020





	In the Still of the Night, I Fell For You

**Author's Note:**

> Late as always, here's my contribution to Gladnis Weekend 2020 Day 1. Prompts chosen were: BH era, accidental cuddling, and "I couldn't sleep."

Ignis pushed up his overly large glasses as he surveyed his work. Gladiolus had helped him set it up, the tent in a Citadel courtyard, the glimmering Wall above them in the night. It had been two years since the Marilith had injured young prince Noctis. Recovered enough to finally move about on his own, Ignis had wanted to do something special for his friend.

“I’m sorry, Ignis. The ground is making my back hurt, even with the foam pad.” Noctis apologized from behind the corner of Ignis’ blanket, which he held in his two hands and up to his chin. 

“It’s quite alright, your Highness. Maybe we can try again with an air mattress next time.” Ignis offered, a genuine smile on his face.

“M-maybe you and Gladio can still spend the night out here, and I can come back in the morning. Just in time for those pastries from Tenebrae you said you’d try and make.”

Ignis laughed at the prince’s offer, his smile growing wider. “You promise to get up then, without me having to fuss at you?”

Noct’s dark mop of hair rustled as he vigorously nodded his head.

“Alright then, Gladiolus and I will remain here and wait for you in the morning.” Ignis cupped his hand to the side of his face and whispered conspiratorially, as if the other boy wasn’t just outside the tent and well within earshot, waiting for the arrival of the king. “Best be quick, or he may eat them all before you arrive.”

Noctis pulled the blankets up over his mouth to stifle his giggles.

“Hey, I heard that!” came an unconvincing terse reply from outside the tent, and Noctis and Ignis only giggled louder. “C’mon you two, his Majesty’s comin’.”

Noctis gathered his blankets around him, and Ignis helped him out of the tent. The last two years had been difficult and harsh, and left the young prince somewhat regressed of his ten years of age. But Ignis only worked that much harder to make him happy.

The young prince taken back to more comfortable sleeping arrangements, Ignis and Gladio were left standing outside the tent. Ignis held his opposite arm with his hand. The night was growing colder.

“Well, best we turn back in ourselves,” Ignis said quietly, rubbing his arm.

“Yeah,” Gladio agreed, pulling the tent flap back for Ignis, and following the other boy inside the tent. Gladio zipped them in and lay across the front of the tent in the spot he’d already chosen, putting himself between the door and the other boys like the dutiful young shield he was. “G’night, Iggy.”

“Good night, Gladio.”

Gladio rolled himself up in his blankets, turning his back to Ignis. Ignis watched him for a moment before removing his glasses, folding the arms, and tucking them up above his head and out of harm’s way. He cast around, realizing that Noctis had taken most of the remaining covers. 

“Blast,” he muttered under his breath, quiet enough not to draw Gladio’s attention. Ignis curled up on his side, wrapping his arms around himself to try and stay warm. 

It felt like an eternity before Ignis could manage to doze off, and no sooner than he had, there was a warm hand on his shoulder. “Is it morning already?” he asked in a weary voice.

“No. I can’t sleep.” Came Gladio’s quiet response. 

“Did you need company then?” Ignis asked, always putting others before himself.

“Well… not exactly. Iggy, yer teeth are chattering. You should have said something. Here.” Before Ignis can respond, Gladio had scooted close with his pile of blankets, and was throwing them over Ignis’ shivering body.

The warmth in them was enough to make Ignis’ frigid skin burn on contact. He hadn’t realized quite how cold he’d become.

“There, m’happy to share.” Gladio reached to pull his pillow over and settled down beside Ignis.

“Thank you,” Ignis whispered, grateful for Gladio’s consideration. It took some time for Ignis to warm thoroughly, but once he did, he fell fast asleep. 

The next morning, Ignis awoke before the sun, as he usually did. But this morning was different from other mornings. There was a quiet peace to it, and an incredible warmth. Except for his nose. His face, not under the cover of a thick layer of blankets, had resulted in his nose feeling like an ice cube. 

Not to worry, Ignis thought, still groggy with sleep, and proceeded to bury his nose in the warmth emanating in front of him. The warmth made a quiet noise and tightened around him. With a content little sigh, something miraculous happened. Ignis fell back asleep.

When next Ignis woke, he woke fully, eyes snapping open when he realized he was in very close proximity to Gladio. 

“’Mornin’,” Gladio greeted him quietly, his lips quirked in a small smile.

“Good morning,” Ignis squeaked, panic setting in as he realized Gladio had an arm around him. He started to back pedal, and Gladio immediately released him.

“Sorry, Iggy. I just woke up this way, I swear.” 

Was that disappointment in Gladio’s eyes, Ignis wondered, clutching his thumping heart through his pajama shirt. His cheeks were red hot, embarrassed to have snuggled up to the other boy in his sleep. The boy he would never admit to anyone that he had a crush on, not even himself.

“It’s alright,” Ignis stuttered. “Thank you for keeping me warm last night. I’m afraid I would have gotten poor sleep and a reduced constitution otherwise.”

Gladio scratched at his head before responding. “Yer welcome.”

Ignis reached for his glassed, unfolded the arms, and slid them into place. Ignis sat up and cleared his throat, looking at Gladio without meeting his eyes.

“Well, I suppose I should head to the kitchens so I can try baking the tart that Noctis speaks so fondly of.”

“Yeah, sure. Guess, uh, I’ll wait here.” Gladio sat up, drawing his long legs up to his chest and out of Ignis’ way. Ignis crawled past him and unzipped the tent flap, but didn’t exit. He turned to look at Gladio from over his shoulder.

“Gladio, would you like to join me?”

A bright smile split Gladio’s face in two. “I’d love to!”


End file.
